theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sick Days
Plot Summary Wilbur and Lila both have poultry pox and must keep away from other people and critters. Transcript ''Super Sick Days'' episode script Quotes Wilbur and Lila are brushing their teeth in the upstairs washroom and spitting at the exact same time. Wilbur and Lila look right at their reflection in the upstairs washroom mirror. Wilbur: "Oh my word," Lila: "how'd we get those red spots on our faces?" Wilbur: "Mom, Dad," Lila: "get up here," Wilbur: "hurry up." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk right upstairs and right into the washroom. Lincoln: "Good morning, Wilbur and Lila," Ronnie Anne: "do you 2 need anything?" Wilbur: "We got lots of red rashes on our faces." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look right at Wilbur and Lila's poultry pox. Lincoln: "Oh my word, Wilbur and Lila," Ronnie Anne: "how'd it happen to you?" Wilbur: "We don't know, Mom and Dad," Lila: "we really don't know." Lincoln: "Don't worry about it," Ronnie Anne: "I'll call Dr. Lawthorne right away," Lincoln: "you'll be cured in a few days." Ronnie Anne: "Let's go to your bedroom," Lincoln: "you can rest and relax yourselves there." Wilbur and Lila's bedroom Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Wilbur and Lila are in Wilbur and Lila's bedroom. Wilbur and Lila are feeling uneasy so they need to rest for quite some time. Lincoln: "Wilbur, Lila," Ronnie Anne: "Dr. Lawthorne's gonna come right by for your checkups in sometime," Lincoln: "'til then," Ronnie Anne: "you 2 fall asleep." Wilbur and Lila: A Bit Ronnie Anne: "Let me call Dr. Lawthorne for your checkup." Ronnie Anne (on her smart phone): "Hello, Dr. Lawthorne, Wilbur and Lila aren't well, can you come right over for their checkups?" Dr. Lawthorne (on his smart phone): "Alright, Ronnie Anne, I'll be right there in some time." Ronnie Anne gets right off her smart phone. Wilbur: "Mom, Dad," Lila: "it's too cold in here," Wilbur: "we're shivering." Lincoln: "Let me turn on the air conditioner." Lincoln turns on the air conditioner. Lincoln: "Okay, Wilbur and Lila," Ronnie Anne: "you 2 can rest right now." Wilbur and Lila: "Okay, Mom and Dad." Wilbur and Lila fall asleep. Just then, Dr. Lawthorne shows up. Dr. Lawthorne; "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, what just happened?" Lincoln: "Dr. Lawthorne," Ronnie Anne: "they got red rashes on themselves." Lincoln: "Wilbur, Lila," Ronnie Anne: "can you 2 wake up, our dear sweet kids?" Lincoln: "Dr. Lawthorne's come for your checkups." Dr. Lawthorne: "Hi there, Wilbur and Lila, how are you 2 doing?" Dr. Lawthorne checks Wilbur and Lila's heartbeats. Dr. Lawthorne: "They got a temperature of 104, but don't worry about it, these red rashes will go away in 1 week, (he gives Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Wilbur and Lila's prescription.) take this prescription and follow it for 1 single week, (he gives Ronnie Anne Wilbur and Lila's strawberry flavored fever syrup and cream to apply on Wilbur and Lila's poultry pox.) here's their strawberry flavored fever syrup and cream to apply on those red rashes." Ronnie Anne: "Thanks a bunch, Dr. Lawthorne." Dr. Lawthorne: "Goodbye, Wilbur and Lila, I'll see you kids next month." Wilbur and Lila wave goodbye to Dr. Lawthorne. Ronnie Anne: "Let me check this prescription." The prescription reads: # Keep their fingernails clean and short # Avoid meat and dairy products. Give them fresh vegetables, fruits and natural vegetable and fruit juices. # Apply the cream on itchy areas for comfort levels. # Wear some loose knitting and cotton fabrics. Lincoln: "Let's trim your fingernails 1st, Wilbur and Lila." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne trim Wilbur and Lila's fingernails. Wilbur and Lila's fingernails are now clean and short. Category:The Louder House season 1 episodes